The invention relates to electrical sockets into which the electrical plug on the end of an electrical cord is inserted.
One of the problems that exists regarding electrical sockets in the home is the fear that a child will pull an electrical plug out of a socket and receive an electrical shock. Also there is considerable concern that a child will either stick their finger or another object into the open socket.
There have been different structures invented to prevent this problem and one of the most commonly seen is the flat plastic plug cover having fingers on its rear surface that are removably received into the socket to hide them from the view of a child. There have been other very complicated devices invented to prevent a child from gaining access to the open socket. Most of these cover both the sockets so that it is necessary to completely remove the device before a plug can be inserted into one of them.
A second problem that exists relates to the plug on the end of an electrical cord of a computer. Sometimes the plug can be accidently removed while the computer is in use by the user or someone else. When this occurs the data that has been put into the computer can be lost making it necessary to do the job over a second time.
Another problem that exists is the inconvenient accidental removal of the plug of a household appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner. This is a frequent occurrence while a person using a vacuum cleaner is moving around a room while cleaning. It is annoying and bothersome to periodically have to reinsert the plug each time it is pulled free.
An additional area of concern is in industrial type workshops such as machine shops where it is important that the machinery stay plugged in and not be accidently unplugged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel electrical cord plug lock assembly that can be used as a child-proofing device for electrical plugs which are plugged into an electrical wall socket.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel electrical cord lock assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel electrical cord plug lock assembly that can be easily installed or removed without requiring the use of tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel electrical cord plug lock assembly that will prevent accidental removal of the electrical cord plug.